Piggle Instant Messaging
Piggle Instant Messaging (commonly shortened to just PIM) was a Peppish instant messaging (IM) service, and the first in the Peppaverse, whose first stable release was launched by Piggle in 2002. It was ranked by various magazines as Peppaland's 'most-loveccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccgggy ftebhfrvextbggggrfvvvvegghf rrrrrd' IM service between 2005 and 2012 (the year where it published its record membership numbers), before the text messaging capabilities of smartphones manufactured in the Peppaverse (including the YouMessage service on the YouPhone) began to hinder PIM's growth, resulting in major feature updates ceasing by December 2, 2017, even though bug fixes continued to be made until the IM service's closure. Piggle shut down all of PIM on October 23, 2018, at 12:01 am EPST, after a declining user base and new technology became the norm for the service; this made it the last IM service to shut down permanently, after Peprosoft's IM service NetMessager, which shut down in 2015. In the start of Piggle's staff writers' announcement of closing PIM 5 days prior, they said the following: "Over the last 16 years, as lots of things change, appear, and end, we've put all our hearts into making PIM one of our best efforts for a competitive environment like now, but we've just ended up losing 80% of the 9 million users we had during our peak in 2012 (approximately 1.8 million), so we've announced that PIM will be shut down after midnight, on the 23rd of October this year. Though we're sad to be saying goodbye to an iconic service, intensifying competition means that instant messaging may not survive the current era of smartphones, tablet messaging, etc." According to the Peppatown Quotidien, the name 'Piggle Instant Messaging' was first seen on a beta feature of Piggle in July 2001, before splitting into its own beta release in November 2001, under the same name, which continued into the first stable release. Timeline of feature additions and post-2017 bug fixes The following is a table explaining the feature additions and post-2017 bug fixes that were made while PIM was online. PIM emoji conversion guide Even though text-to-emoji conversion was first included in PIM in 2003, a year after its foundation, it was not until 2014 that the feature expanded to cover all non-face emojis. This feature was disabled by October 2018, the same time period as PIM's closure (the exact date of disabling was October 20, 2018). Normal Others Notable plugins sold on the PIM Plug-n-Play Store In this section, a plugin sold on the PIM Plug-n-Play Store is included if it has sold on the store for three months or more from release. Criticisms and controversies #In early 2006, Piggle added the phrase 'WeRuOCreP' to the PIM term blacklist, which forbade the use of 'possibly controversial terms' such as 'conflict', 'war', and 'antibiotics' until August 1, 2018, 22 days before the shutdown of the PIM service was noticed. The decision resulted in numerous critics disagreeing, and thus, on November 2, 2011, over 5 years later, Piggle decided to remove the phrase from its term blacklist for PIM. The blacklisting was the subject of a popular Peppaversal social media meme on June 11, 2006. #A message on PIM's platforms from July 2008 that possibly defamed Slack Hospitality resulted in accusations against Piggle relating to the weaknesses of its spam filters, followed by a lawsuit in a Peppish federal court. Later, it was decided by Piggle that it would start to censor 'content, including, but not limited to, hate speech, death threats, … and possible libel'. In August 2008, the text of the PIM message mentioned in this list item was replaced with 'Message censored due to the fact that it is believed to be possible libel'. #In 2014, Piggle deleted 50 images from PIM's servers, as they were alleged to have violated Peppish copyright legislation, which banned the use of copyrighted images 'on commercial websites (including PIM) without permission'. The decision caused outrage, and within 10 days, negative criticism was posted online. Direct competitors #NetMessager (developed by Peprosoft) (2003-15) #Westline Messenger (developed by Westline Technologies) (2006-14) #NextOne (also developed by Piggle) (emergency-use version of PIM) (2011-18) Category:Websites Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon